


But you only get half of the story

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: Julie and her Himbos [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Basically this is Bobby Whump, Bittersweet Ending, I don't forgive him but I wanted a perspective as to what he may have been feeling, Not A Happy Ending, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: Trevor Wilson was a star. He built his career on making his rock songs and made a lot of money doing. He had no reason to fear the arrival of three holograms.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & The Boys
Series: Julie and her Himbos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938235
Kudos: 61





	But you only get half of the story

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more of Bovor (Bobby/Trevor) confronting the boys but it turned into whump. 
> 
> Title from Just Like You by Louis Tomlinson.

Trevor Wilson was a star. He built his career on making his rock songs and made a lot of money doing. He had no reason to fear the arrival of three holograms.

They weren’t just holograms though. They were the spitting image of his dead bandmates from the nineties. He had already come to terms with the fact that they had died a long time ago but recently since he had been haunted at his house he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was after him.

Ideally he knew they had a reason to haunt him. He had taken the songs Luke had written and claimed them as his own. While it hadn’t been the most noble thing he had done in his life he didn’t regret the decision as it gave him the life he was living now and his daughter.

Carrie meant the world to him and after the divorce he was even more grateful for his daughter. She had been friends with Julie mainly through his friendship with Rose as the two had gotten to be close friends after the guys had died. Now though, her daughter was parading around with a band that looked and sounded like his old bandmates and he was stressing.

Which is why he’s standing outside of Julie’s house trying to figure out how he should go about his new move. Ever since the “haunting” at his house he had been sure the boys had come back to punish him.

“Mr. Wilson?” Carlos’ voice drags him out of his thoughts.

“Hey Carlos. Is Julie home I wanted to congratulate her about the other night,” Trevor lied smoothly.

“She’s in the studio,” the boy supplied before turning his attention back to the screen before him.

Trevor starts his way down the steps to the garage. He hasn’t been to the house since before Alex’s parents sold it. He couldn’t bring himself to come back after that night at the Orpheum. It was too shocking and almost surreal that he managed to survive the poisoned street dogs.

As he gets closer to the door he can hear soft music playing as well as Julie singing. Trevor thinks back to when both her and Carrie would sing around his living room. The man takes a quick peek through the window panes and can see Julie and the boys playing. He still can’t believe what he is seeing, ghosts of his former bandmates that have died.

He’s not sure if he makes a sound or not but Alex is pointing over to the door and they all turn to look at him. The music stops and the boys disappear almost immediately. Julie starts heading towards him from her spot by the piano and he almost wants to leave right then and there but he knows he can’t.

“Mr. Wilson what are you doing here?” Julie asked as she pushed open one of the studio doors.

“I came to talk to you about the show you played the other day with your band,” the man stated as he took off his aviator sunglasses.

“Thanks. It was an experience for sure,” the girl smiled as she leaned against the door. “Was there anything else you needed?”

“Can we talk inside for a moment?”

Julie does a quick look over she shoulder before she moves aside to let him pass her and into the studio. He does take a quick look around and almost starts to feel nostalgic. He remembers when they used to play music and goof around in this space.

“I know who your band is,” Trevor stated after he had his trip down memory lane.

“Then you know they’re extremely mad,” Julie sighed before making her way to the piano and sitting down at the bench. “Why did you steal Luke’s songs?”

“You know about that huh?” The man can’t deny what he had done at this point. Not to the only other person alive who knew his secret.

“Luke told me. Actually.”

“Are they here now?”

Not a second after he had asked the question the boys appear behind Julie all with differing looks of anger on their faces. Once again Trevor is struck by the feeling of wanting to run away but he stays rooted in his spot, probably against his better judgement.

“H-Hey guys.”

“Julie you want to give us a minute?” Luke states as he continues to glare at his former bandmate.

“Just don’t start screaming or else I have to explain to my dad what is going on,” the girl quickly made her way to the front of the studio.

“You got a lot of nerve coming here Bobby,” Luke said as he raised his voice a bit.

“It’s Trevor,” Trevor responded almost automatically. He honestly hasn’t answered to the name Bobby in years, he had even gone as far as to wipe the name Bobby from anything related to him.

“Trevor, Bobby whoever you are. You’re a dick,” Reggie commented as he continued to glare at his former bandmate.

“You stole my songs! You recorded them and not once gave me credit!”

“You died! You all died on what was supposed to be the biggest night of our life!” Trevor confessed. “So yeah. I figured I could do something to make it worth it.”

“So you figured you’d change your name and make money that our families never got to see?” Alex questioned as he moved from behind the piano. “That’s bogus!”

Trevor took a step back not knowing what any of his former bandmates were thinking. “I fucked up ok? But you haunting me is not ok.”

“We wouldn’t have haunted you if you hadn’t stolen our songs!” Luke yelled.

“You guys shouldn’t have died!”

The room gets quiet and still. They’re not entirely sure how to proceed next.

“You guys are too loud,” Julie hissed at the occupants a few minutes later as she hastily entered the garage.

“I should go anyways,” Trevor sighed before placing his sunglasses back on. “You really did a great job Julie. All of you.”

And then Trevor is gone. He could stay and continue to try to his former friends but he know there is no real solution that wouldn’t involve him looking good in any light and he can’t afford to have his image tarnished especially in Carrie’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many more story ideas and they usually stem from Discord. So there will definitely be more fics coming soon.


End file.
